


lachrymose

by sugarlix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara and Asriel share a body, Character Death, Non-Binary Chara, POV Chara, POV Second Person, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlix/pseuds/sugarlix
Summary: asriel carried your corpse back to your village. you wanted to rest among the golden flowers. he wanted your dust to settle on what you loved most.





	lachrymose

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at about 1 am. apologies for any mistakes or it being short! <:)
> 
> trigger warning: death, poison, mentions of violence

  
  
Asriel carried your corpse back to your village. You wanted to rest among the golden flowers. He wanted your dust to settle on what you loved most.  
  
You didn't know how to tell him that that wasn't what happened, not with humans. You didn't know how to say that your body just lay there, the dip of your collarbones and black of your eyelashes and the nails on your fingers remaining perfectly intact. You didn't know how to say that you'd just lie there, dead, never to move again.  
  
Achilles holding Patroclus' body after death. Flowers growing through the bones of a skeleton's ribcage. Open wounds, claw marks, scars.  
  
You knew he was scared, too, because Asriel was always too good for any of this. His eyes were too bright and his heart too soft.  
  
The two of you felt too young. Maybe you were. Fourteen year olds aren't supposed to die; they aren't supposed to have to eat poison and feel themselves throw up blood. It was a messy suicide, all for not wanting to get caught.  
  
You knew how he felt with all your heart. Not just because you were best friends for life -- 'and death, and anything that comes next,' you'd said, back when you first put on the lockets, back when things hurt a little less -- but also because you shared a body. Your feelings mingled with his.  
  
He stood by the flowers. It was five or six in the evening and the sun was setting low in the sky, streaking the sky with orange and yellow and purple. The light settled on his fur, on your skin.  
  
You realised with a jolt that Asriel was crying. His shoulders shook minutely and his hands trembled. Tears slipped down his face.  
  
'I -- I don't want to let you go,' he said. His body was shaking.  Whether it was fear or exhaustion or sadness didn't matter. What did was that feelings were increased tenfold when you share a form. Two souls in one body. You knew his emotions within every beat of your heart.  
  
'You're my best friend,' he hiccoughed. 'I don't want to leave you. Is that selfish?'  
  
You didn't know. All you did know was that you didn't want to leave him either; you knew that the thought of it made you feel like your heart was physically aching. The pain was worse than anything, everything. It was the pain of a thousand souls.  
  
'Stay, Asriel said. ' _Please_.' He sounded so desperate, so weary, that it made you want to cry. This shouldn't have happened -- and if it had to, never to him. Asriel was too good for any of this.  
  
You wished you were back in your shared room, drawing pictures or reading books or laughing over something stupid. You wished you were sitting eating pancakes in the kitchen, or threading daisy chains in the garden, or racing each other through the palace halls. You wished none of this ever happened, that you'd never made that butterscotch pie or found out about the properties of buttercups.  
  
Asriel laughed. It never sounded more wrong coming from his mouth. It sounded resigned, and you never wanted to hear it again. He laid your body down on the buttercups and traced the chain of your locket, watching it glint in the light.  
  
And when the humans came with angry faces and screaming voices, you wanted to fight back. You were so powerful. Fighting them off would be impossibly easy.  
  
Asriel didn't. He stayed there, he smiled, and the whole time you were screaming for him to _do something, anything, don't die Asriel please you're the best friend I’ve ever had please don't leave---_  
  
You died with your body surrounded by golden flowers and rich soil. He died with his dust mixed in with pollen and spread over the palace garden.  
  
The king wept. The queen cried. Somewhere miles away, funeral bells began to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
